Never again
by Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever
Summary: We all know that Antonio is devoted to his tomatito Lovino... But what would happen if Lovino dicovered a lipstick mark on him...?


Hi guys ! that's my first try with a fic in english, hope you'll like it. Sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't write so much in english for a while (since I'm done with high school huh XDD) ~vee 3

"Yaaay she finally writes in engliiiish !" xDDD I guess that's what you're thinking. XDD FRENCH POWAAAA !

_A.U __**~SPAMANO~ **__**R+18**_

~Dunno if it'll be a OS only or if there'll be several chapters XD if so, I won't post the "R+18" version _here_ but on my _**tumblr**_, I'll also post it on __. I'd like to *maybe* make a doujin of this, later... And yes, sorry it's a spamano instead of an Akuroku... Mmmh I'm on a little hiatus since what happened with the DAdmins the other day... ^^' but I won't give up on my stories ! XD

It was an afternoon like any other. It was still sunny outside, it had just rained and the weather felt better, lighter. Lovino Vargas, a young italian, accepted to share an apartment with a friend of his, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a spanish guy. Well, actually they were more than friends... but Lovino couldn't face it, he was too proud and stubborn... Besides, like everyday, he was sitting there, in the living room, on the sofa they bought together a while ago. Lovino was always sitting on the left side. That was a habit, and he wouldn't change it. Maybe because this was here that the "Spaniard Bastardo" like he calls him, kissed him for the first time...

Whenever he thought of it, he couldn't help but blush and grumble like an angry child. It was 5.47pm, he was waiting for him. That stupid tall man with his deep green eyes that would make anyone fall for him... "Fall for him" huh...? That was what Lovino kept repeating in his mind.

- That idiot is late... again !

Actually he late wasn't at all. Antonio was working at a french café, he was the official musician of the place. The owner of the café couldn't stand a radio or any mp3 music, so he asked for a musician who would agree to play music all the time. As a spanish guy, he was meant to play the guitar, and, oh god, he was playing like a god ! He could make you feel hot just by hearing his version of a tango, or make you wanna dance a flamenco... with him of course ! Although he was a sexy guy, he was kind of... silly, and sometimes careless. Anyway, everybody liked that sweetheart. Sometimes too much but he would get them down, for his "tomatito" who was waiting for him at their home.

The time goes by.

Seconds, minutes... Hours... Antonio really was late. Usually, he would have been back at 7 o'clock... It was almost midnight... The young man called him several times in the evening but... Waiting for so long made Lovino fall asleep... But when he woke up and found out that he was still alone... He jumped on his cellphone again and tried many times to call his _bastardo_ but there was no answer...

- What the...? What's wrong ? That moron doesn't pick up his fucking cellphone ! CHIGIIIIIII ! ... Raaah shit ! Once more...!

Then he tried again, and got an answer. A tired and... drunk voice...

- Ah...? Antonio...?

- Aaaah Loviiiii mí amoooor !

- What the fuck, are you drunk ?

- Noooo nooo ! Mmmh m'all riiight, just a littlllle...!

- ...

- Amoooor ?

- Where are you ?

- I'm hoooome !

- Don't mess with me you idiot !

- Naaah reallyyyy ! I can't find my keyyyyys... *hiccup*

- ... *hangs up*

Lovino threw his cellphone on the sofa and ran to the entrance. He opened the door and a body fell on him...!

- CHIGIII ! ARE YOU KIDDING ME ? YOU SMELL !

- Gnnnh... Loviiiii...

- Just get up you moron !

- Too tireeeed...

- Grrr...! Ok...!

Lovino tried to stand up, holding the other's shoulders. But there was nothing he could do... They fell again on the fitted carpet. The italian hit the other's back and kicked his ass as he could with his feet. Surprisingly, that made the older laugh. Lovino started to yell at him.

- Aaaah goddamnit ! Stand up already you stupid !

- Nyaaah I loooove youuu mmh...

- Mhm...!

Lovino stopped yelling as two hot, sweet and wet lips shut his mouth. He struggled but strong hands held him back. Lovino blushed hardly and closed his eyes as Antonio's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Both tongues danced together, rubbing against each other's. Antonio was sucking and noming Lovino's lips, he was taking delight in them. Against his will, the younger one started moaning through the kiss when he felt a hand go under his t-shirt and stroke his chest. Shivers and goose-bumps were invading his body at the same time. Then, Antonio started pulling up Lovino's t-shirt, tehn he caressed his chest and played with his nipples.

- Mmmh...! *hits the spanish's shoulders to push him back*

- *stops everything* Maaaw Lovi... Dun like that ? _he said with a touchy face._

- What the hell do you think you're doing huh ?

- Whaaaaat ? Boss is sad nooow...

- You're not being forgiven with kisses !

- Eeeeh ?

- What happened goddamnit ? Where were you ?

- At wooork...!

- I called you a lot of times and you never picked up !

- Aaaw mí tomatito was worriiiiiied ? Reallyyyy ?

- Shut up ! *blushing all the way*

- So cuuuuute ! *bends down to kiss him again*

- Stop ! *sticks his hand in the older's face*

- Maaaw but I missed youuu mí amor...

- Don't mess with me you dumbass... *looks at the other side, with burning cheeks*

- But... Lovinooo !

- If you really were missing me you would have answered me...!

- Aaah amore mío lemme explain ! Actually I...

*SMACK*

_- _Huh...?

- Not drunk anymore, are you ?

- Lovi...? But... What's wrong today...?

Lovino's face suddenly froze when something caught his eyes. There, on his collar...

There was a lipstick mark.

- ...

The italian hardly managed to talk. He was in shock. And the spanish one didn't seem to realize.

- Lovi ?

- ... thful...

- Eh ? What did you say mí amor ? *comes closer*

Lovino hit him with his own head.

- Aoouuuuuh ! Lovino why did you do thaaat ?

The younger stood up as fast as he could, pulled down his t-shirt and yelled at the other again.

- DON'T EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING ME AGAIN YOU UNFAITHFUL BASTARD !

- EEEEH ? What did I do ?

- Look at your collar you asshole ! Tss, fuck ! When I think of how much I waited for you ! Just go die in hell ! I don't wanna see you again !

- Lo...! Lovino ! Wait !

- SHUT UP !

A little drop ran over his red cheek... He ran by the sofa, caught a pillow and threw it into Antonio's face. Then he took his cellphone and went in their room as the older one stood up quickly to run after his beloved. The door closed against his nose... then was locked up.

- Aouuuh again ? Nnnh my nose !

- Get out !

- Loviiiii just open that doooor !

- NO ! FUCK OFF ! GET OUT MY LIFE !

- Let's talk ! Please mí amooor ! _he said with a sad voice._

- Get out of MY house ! It's not OURS anymore ! _he said with a broken voice..._

_- _Loviii... Don't say that...

- I mean it ! GO AWAY ! _he said with a voice even more broken._

_-_ Amor... Are you crying...?

- NO ! I neither wanna see you nor talk to you again...!

Of course he was crying... He was trying to wipe away those stupid drops...! That _bastardo _had surely did something wrong with someone else...! But who... and why... Lovino fell on is knees and couldn't help but weep...

- Don't cry mí tomatito...

- Go... *cries*

A while passed. When Lovino stopped crying it was calm. Maybe Antonio had finally left...? No... He was still behind the wooden door, almost sleeping... Lovino could feel it, he could hear him breathe...

- You monster...

- I love you... _he whispered half-asleep._

Lovino blushed but was still making a face. Then he replied.

- You can sleep on the sofa... _he replied with a weak voice._

- ... Wanna be with you...

- Liar...

- You won't let me explain sí ?

- Dun wanna hear you...!

- Liar...

- Shut up I'm tired ! If you keep being annoying that's me who'll leave !

- No Lovi please !

- SO SHUT UP AND LEMME ALONE !

~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~

So, in the end, Antonio accepted to sleep on the sofa... He had no choice anyway... Both of them hadn't slept apart for ages... It was kind of frustrating... It was 1.27am... Lovino couldn't sleep... He turned and turned, again and again... He felt lonely in that double bed... and cold... Antonio used to warm him up... in whichever way. The young italian blushed hardly. To be honest, he had planned to spend the night with his lover... Yet, everything was ruined because of something he wasn't sure about wanting to know... Lovino sat in the bed and watched all around him. There were several pictures of the couple on the wall. A group of pictures were taken in France, when they were visiting Paris, especially the Eiffel Tower. On one of the pictures they were sharing a cotton candy, on another one an icecream, then a "pomme d'amour" and even... churros...! Lovino smiled sadly.

- All those things were too sweet... _he said softly. _I prefer tomatoes and pastas...! Antonio... you bullshit... _he said, starting to cry again._

It was impossible for him to sleep. So... he decided to leave, while his beloved was asleep... He packed some of his stuffs and went by the night without making a sound. He left by the window like a thief...

At the morning, Antonio woke up with a great headache and realized that he wasn't in his bed with his tomatito... He stood up slowly, drank some water and went to see Lovino. In front of the door, he tried to remember what happened the night before... It was hard to think with a big headache...

- Tsss... I drank too much or what...? _puts a hand on his forehead._

Then he knocked at the door and waited. No answer. He knocked again.

- Lovi ? Are you still sleeping...?

He opened the door slowly, took a look... and froze.

- HEH ? Lovi ?

He forgot all about his headache and ran everywhere in the house, calling for him.

- LOVIIII ! LOVI WHERE ARE YOU MI AMOR ?

After a while he entered again in the room and tried to find anything that would help him to know where was his italian lover. And there, on one of the pillows, there was a sheet pined to it. Antonio took it immediately and started reading.

_"Antonio... I don't know what the fuck happened last night and I'm not sure if I want to know or not... If you found this letter that means that I managed to leave while you were sleeping. I guess you feel hurt. Well, I am too... _

_I need some time to think about or relation... That's why I disappeared. Don't dare try to find me or I'll kick your ass out !_

_I... loved you..._

_Lovino"_

- ... Eh...? He left...? But why ? No... I can't believe this !

He threw the sheet back on the pillow and ran out of the room. He went into the bathroom and watched himself in the mirror. Trying to catch what made his sweetheart so mad... No bruise, no missing tooth, so what...?

- ... AAAAH !

When he saw his collar he just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

- NOOOO ! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN ? RAAAAH I'MMA KILL THAT RETARDED !

He hit his head with his clenched fists and screamed in horror in the bathroom.

~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

- Vee ? Doitsu Doitsu !

- What's up Italy ?

- Can you bring me some medicines ? Lovi nii-chan doesn't look well...!

- All right.

As you can guess, Lovino ran away and stayed at Feliciano and Ludwig's house. Of course he woke them up in the middle of the night and forced Ludwig to sleep on his sofa so he could be with his little brother. Lovino tried to explain what happened to a sleepy Feliciano that could understand only half of what he was saying... Plus he couldn't stop weeping... He emptied an entire box of tissues. At 4.03 am he finally managed to fall alseep for the rest of the night... Swollen eyes and red cheeks... The younger italian had never seen his brother like this ever ! He worried a lot before falling asleep too...

It was now more than midday. Almost 1.35 pm. Feliciano intended to wake his brother up slowly.

- Vee, nii-chaaan ? _he said with a little voice. _

- ... Gnnnh...

- Are you ok nii-chan ?

- Hmm ?

- Do you feel well ? You look kinda pale...

- Cuz I'm hungry...

- Oh so ?

- In the end I didn't eat at all yesterday... Cuz I was waiting for that stupid...

- So let's eat !

*sounds of stomachs that growl*

- Tehee !

- ... *blushes*

- Pastaaaa !

- Yeah !

Both of them went in the kitchen where Ludwig had started cooking.

- ... Eeew...

- What's wrong nii-chan ?

- Potatoes... Eeerk !

- Just don't eat them if you're disgusted ! _replied Ludwig._

- Grrr...!

- Ow ow ! Calm down you two ok ?

- Mhm... *hugs his little brother from behind*

- Vee what's up fratello ?

- Dunno if I can forgive that loser...

- Don't think of him for the moment ! It's good to have you here vee ! Ne Doitsuuu ?

- Myeah... It's been a while.

- Yeah... But I'll go today...

- Aaaw really ?

- Guess it can't be helped...

- Vee...

The three of them ate and talked for a while. When they were done, Feliciano told his brother to take a bath. He needed that at last... So that's what he did. He put his clothes on the floor and entered the bath filled with a really hot water.

- Mmmmh... *sighs* Kono yarô... *sighs again* I wonder what's he's doing right now... I guess he found my note and that he's all panicked... Haha.

Lovino dove his head into the water and stayed like this for few seconds, then pulled it out breathed loudly.

- Feels good to take a bath. Mmmh... *sighs* So hot... So... Boring... Pfff...

In the end, even though he was bored, he stayed in the bath for at least a big hour. When he came out of the bathroom with his clothes in a hand and holding a towel around his waist with the other, he grumbled. He looked a little like an old man with his skin all wrinkled.

- What the fuck...!

- Hahahaaa ! Fratello !

- Eeeh you were there ?

- You look so annoyed it's funny ! Hahaha !

- Shut up already !

- Aww don't be angryyy ! I prepared your other clothes, they're on the bed. You can go change yourself. _He said happily._

- ... Ok. Grazie.

- Veeee. _silly face._

_- _... You're scary sometimes you know...?

- Ooh...

- Haha baka !

- You're mean nii-chaaan !

- Peeeh. _*_sticks his tongue out_*_

_- _Tehee !

That was true. The clothes were on the bed. Lovino closed the door and removed his towel. When he started putting his boxers on, his cellphone rang. He took it and checked who was calling him.

- ...

"Shall I answer...?" he thought. Lovino let the cellphone ring several times. It stopped. He continued dressing himself up but it rang again.

- Aaaaah shit !

***picks up***

- WHAT ?

- Loviiii ! I'm so glad you picked up I was so worried !

- ... What do you want you asshole ?

- Lovi please let me explain about last night !

- Why would you dare...?

- Because !

- Just shut up... I won't trust you anymore...

- Mí amor please...! That was all a misunderstanding !

- Liar...!

- LOVINO VARGAS I'M BEGGING YOU !

- ...

- Mí amor... I'd like to show you something.

- What ?

- You must come at my work.

- Now ?

- I'd rather in an hour.

- ... What are you planning ?

- Nothing bad ! Please just come !

- I'll think of it...

- Amor... Please... I'm dying I want to see you and touch you so bad...

- ... Stupid... *blushes*

- Mí tomatito, te quiero...!

- Stop that Antonio !

- Gonna fix something. If you don't come after all, I'd understand... But if you're ready to listen to me and maybe give me a second chance, just come please.

- What's wrong with you Antonio...?

- I mean that if you don't come I'll consider our relation over...

- Great.

- ...

- See you.

- Ah Lo...!

***hangs up***

Speechless because of what just happened, the italian fell on the bed and let his cellphone hit the floor.

- ... Antonio... *sighs loudly*

He finished dressing himself up and left the bedroom to go to the living room. Feliciano was reading next to the radio. Then he noticed Lovino.

- Aah fratello ! All ready ? It took you a while and... Are... are you ok ? _he said with a puzzled face._

_- _Antonio called me...

- Veee ? _he yelled with big eyes. _For real ?

- Yeah... He asked me to join him at his work, in an hour.

- Oh... Will you go ?

- Dunno... I'm... scared.

- Scared ?

- Myeah... Of course I want to see him...

- So ?

- Wanna kill him goddamnit !

- OOH NII-CHAAAAAN ! You know how daydreamer Antonio is ! I'm sure that what happened was an accident ! Don't be so mean and scary !

- I DON'T KNOW IF I'M READY ! _he screamed as tears appeared in his eyes._

- Loviii... Don't cry...! *hugs him tightly*

- That moron doesn't... *sniffles* even know how I feel at the moment...! *cries*

- Would you like me to take you to the café ?

- *sniffles* Why not... That'd help me a lot I guess.

- Got it. _he smiled_. Sooo... Let's change in something sexier !

- Eeeeh ?

- What ? _he replied, half-laughing._

_- _I just changed !

- Yeah but if you wanna be sure to get him back, not only in your arms I mean *blushes as he talks*, you should, maybe, wear something tighter *watches his brother's jeans*.

- How can you say that...?

- I know I may be silly sometimes but I know how to please a lover ! *blushes*

- ... WHAT THE FUCK ?

- Shhh ! Go back to the bedroom ! Ludwig is outside for shopping, take it easy !

- Waaah !

The younger of the two italians forced the other to go in the bedroom again. They stayed inside for at least thirty minutes. They came out together, all dressed up. Feliciano has changed too. Lovino was blushing a little. His brother found him some black tight jeans, a silver belt, a red tight-fitting t-shirt and a leather jacket.

- ... Do you wear that often...? I feel like a prostitute or a guy who works for the Mafia...

- Mmmh no it's rare actually, and that suits you better than me ! _he laughed._

- Grrr I bet that's that Potato Bastard's fault !

- Shh !

- Raaah !

- Maybe I should put you some make-up.

- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ?

- Vee... Only lipstick right ?

- WHAT THE HELL ?

- Waaahahaaa take it easy I'm joking nii-chaaan !

- GOD YOU SUCK SOMETIMES !

- Hahahaa let's go to the café !

~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~

At the same moment, at the café. Antonio was arguing with a man. The owner actually. A tall and blond guy with a little beard. That guy seemed kinda panicked and really scared because of the spanish man.

- FRANCIS YOU RETARDED I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF I LOSE MY LOVINO !

- Aaaaouuuuh mon ami I'm so sorry ! It wasn't meant to end like thiiiis ! _he replied, almost crying of terror._

- Dios mío I can't believe I accepted your stupid game...! And I hurt my lover because of you ! I made him run away ! Do you realize THAT ?

- Want some _café au lait _or some _mignardises_ to calm down...? _he tried, hald hidden behind his bar._

- "Café au lait"...! You big moron I don't need that ! ALL I NEED IS MY LOVINO !

*claps claps*

- Woooaaaah you should calm done dude !

- Gilbert, shut up. _he said with a deep voice and a killer gaze._

- My baaad ! Antonioooo ! You're scaryyy !

- Who's fault ?

- Ah... Hehehe...!

- ... *catches a big knife on the bar*

- HIIIIIIII MON DIEUUUUUU !

- Francis ! SAVE ME !

- CAN'T BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP ?

- ...

- ...

- THANK YOU. *puts back the knife on the bar* Need to calm down. *breathes deeply*

Minutes passed, Antonio seemed a bit calmer. Then he looked a the men and talked.

- Well well well... Francis, did you do what I wanted ?

- You mean "that" ?

- Of course...!

- Well, bien sûr Antonio ! _he replied with a grin._

- ... Don't even try to do something to him.

- Ooh ! That hurts you know...

- Yeah and I know how you are... you kinky pervert.

- Hey ! Don't forget that you work for me !

- Yeah ! And that you'll pay for that ! Whatever happens !

- Still, I hope everything's gonna be alright...!

- Sure dude ! _Gilbert said. _Of course everything'll be good ! Remember all the spicy details he gives us at every morning he comes back to work~ It can't end like a shit, trust me.

- Yay ! I can't wait to meet him properlyyyy ! Oooh mon ami ! Your little sweetheart looks so hot and passionate when you talk about your nights~ Mmmmmh I'm jealouuuus !

- I said don't you try anything with him, GOT IT ?

- Oui oui I got it...!

- ... Humm... Tell me Antonio.

- What is it ?

- Isn't he late...? _he asked._

- I guess it's hard for him to come after all... _he replied with a sad voice. _All because of that stupid blondie...! Seriously Francis if I get dumped because of you I'll kill you !

- Oui oui je sais ! I'm so sorryyyy Antonio ! I couldn't imagine such a reaction from him.

- ... *sighs* You're right... Well, at last, I know how possessive he is. _he said with a little smile on his face. _My little cutie...

- C'est trop chouuuu !

- ... Francis.

- Ah oui... I got it.

- Thanks.

After such a talk, they waited together. For a while.

A long while...

- Mmmmmh *facepalm* dude it's boring here !

- ... Yeah... and lonely... _Antonio said with a broken voice._

- Aww Antonio... Don't worry... I'm pretty he'll come !

- No no no... Guess there's nothing I can do now...

- Dude ! Don't say that !

- Gaah ! Face it ! He won't come at all and that's your fault !

- Antonio... I'm so so so sorry...

- Being sorry won't bring him back to me you retarded ! _he yelled_

Yet, he didn't hear the café's door open.

- I GOTTA FACE IT YOU GUYS ! IT'S OVER ! _he screamed._

-_BLANK_-

- ... If you say so... _a little voice said._

- ... Eh ?

The spanish turned and saw that the one he was waiting for was there. In front of him, with his little brother. Next to the café's door, still open.

- Lovi...! You came !

- Yeah and I guess it's too late so I'm going. _he said, about to cry._

- Eeeh what ? WAIT LOVI !

- Awww fratello no !

The italian had already left like a runaway. But the spanish one was running after him this time. As Lovino crossed the street without watching, he didn't see the bus that was few meters away... Antonio did.

-LOVINOOOO !

- Eeh...?

Antonio jumped on Lovino and pushed him on the side of the street. They both hit the floor. They were clinging tightly to each other. The driver sounded his horn loudly and yelled at them for being so careless ! Feliciano, who saw everything, was frozen by the shock at the entrance of the café, Francis and Gilbert ran out to help their friend. They made the cars stop and joined the two lovers... They were so close and quiet...

- Hey dudes ! Are you alright ?

- Oh mon dieu Antonio ! Tell me you're alive !

- THEY are alive you nuts !

- Hmm oui !

- Aaah ! Fratello ! You scared me so much !

As they were talking, none of them got any answer. The two guys were in each other's arms and wouldn't move a bit. Antonio was shocked but he wouldn't risk to let his tomatito run away AGAIN ; Lovino was shocked and wouldn't dare let go of the spanish... he was shivering in the older's arms, under him, lying on the pavement. His eyes were tighlty closed, he was trying to prevent his tears from falling... But this was no use. The italian couldn't help it but cry. That broke Antonio's heart.

- Nooo please mí amooor...! Lovinooo... Don't cry it's ok, ok ?

- *sobs*

- Lovi... Look at me...

- Nuh... *sniffles*

- Wanna kiss you mí amor... _he said softly in Lovino's ear._

_- _Why... *sobs* You said it's over...!

- Myeaaah but NO ! I said that cuz I thought you wouldn't come at all and that it was over between us...!

- ... *sobs*

- Don't cryyyy I'm telling you that I love you and I don't wanna break up with you ! EVER !

- You... *sniffles* You do...?

- I do.

- ... *shivers and cries even more*

- ... Loviiiii ! Stop that !

- I can't... help myself...! *sobs* You moron !

- Haha...! You're back to me.

- It looks so...!

- "_Welcome home_" Lovi amor.

- Antonio... _he said with a tiny voice._

_- _And, I don't care about the crowd.

_- ... *_blushes_*_

He finally accepted to open his eyes to look at his beloved. He watched him deep in the eyes. Then he got a start when Antonio bent over to deeply kiss him. Lovino could only moan through the kiss and squeeze the spanish's shirt as the older was rubbing his curl. He would not escape anyway, with his little brother and his lover's friends by their side... On the contrary, Lovino answered the kiss longingly and wrapped his arms around the older's neck. Then Gilbert laughed and applauded them.

- *whistles* Woohooooo ! That's hot in here !

- Veeee I'm so glaaaad fratelloooo ! *claps too*

- Oh ouiii ! Antonio lemme joiiiin haha !

- In your dreams ! _Gilbert replied._

- Hahahaa ! _Feliciano laughed . _Exactly ! *laughs even harder*

**- **_**EEEW YOU FAGS !**_

- Eeeeh ? Who DARED say THAT ? _Francis yelled in the street._

- SHUT UP YOU FUCKING HOMOPHOBIC ! _Lovino screamed._

- Hahaha Lovi mí amor !

-_** GET A ROOM IF YOU WANNA GO FURTHER !**_

- DON'T MESS WITH ME OR YOU'LL DIE IN JAIL !

- Veee calm down fratello ! *laughs at all anyway*

- What the fuck ?

- Loviii ! Kiss me ?

- ... Later... _he replied with a red face._

- Oh ? *whispers in Lovino's ear* _Can't wait to see that~_

_-_ Aaaw Lovi is so chou when he blushes !

- HE'S MINE FRANCIS.

- Yeaaah I knoooow !

They all laughed a lot after what could have been a grave accident. Antonio helped Lovino getting up. Yet, the italian one didn't want to let go of him, and of course the spanish wouldn't complain about that ! So instead he carried him like a child... And laughed at the younger's expression. To make it clever, Antonio was carrying Lovino in front of him, holding him by the butt, Lovino's legs crossed around his waist and his arms around his neck. Then, he kissed his tomatito's forehead and walked back to the café.

The group was all in. Antonio walked by the bar and sat with Lovino, Feliciano sat on his other side. Antonio and Lovino, hand in hand, didn't say a word in a while.

- Veee...? _he smiled._

- Weeeeell ? Shall we talk ? _Francis tried._

_- _Right now...? Are you sure dude ? Gilbert _asked back._

- Huuum, what's your name already ?

- Me ?

- Oui.

- Feliciano.

- Feliciano, could you switch the sign "open" to "closed" please?

- Oh ! Yeah of course !

- Merci. _he thanked, all smily._

Feliciano did so and came back to the bar.

- Hey dude.

- Mmh ? Qué pasá ?

- Wanna tell him or not ?

- Of course !

- What ?_ Lovino asked._

- Weeeeeell hehehe ! Remember why I asked you to come...?

- ... Yeah... *sighs* I'm scared to know...

- Oooh no you shouldn't ! Actually it's kinda funny ! Even stupid... *sighs*

- Huh ?

- Last evening, just at the moment I wanted to go back home, those two forced me to stay and talk about us...

- What...?

- Eeeh bien mon ami ! If you could see him during the breaks ! He's always speaking of you and saying how lovely you are when he comes home and everything !

- Huh...?

- Vee ?

- Well you knooow... I can't help it ! *laughs* I love you so much...!

- ... *blushes*

- Aww mí tomatito !

Even though Lovino was grumbling, Antonio kisses his cheek. He didn't care about the others. As an answer, Lovino turned to face him and pinched his cheeks. Antonio was making such a face that it made everybody laugh.

- Aouuuuh that huuurts Loviiii ! _he complained._

_-_ You deserve it.

- Maaaaw...! *pouts*

- And so what ? Why were you that late ? And who let this fucking lipstick mark on your stupid collar ?

- It's coming ! Listen to the story.

- Quick !

- Yeah yeah it's coming I said !

Antonio breathed deeply and continued speaking about the night before.

- Sooo, as I'm almost always talking about you, they forced me to stay and tell a bit more...

- What about ?

- Hmmmm... *blushes*

- ... No... Don't tell me you...

- THEY FORCED ME ! They were stuck on me like leeches !

- SHIIIIIT REALLY WHAT THE FUCK ANTONIO !

- I tried to "protect" our intimity !

- Eeh ? What do you mean ?

- Well, I told them that they should beat me in a bet if they wanted to know way more !

- And so ?

- They betted I wouldn't be able to drink ten bottles of wine...

- ... Are you serious...?

- OF COURSE ! I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT MY TOMATITO !

- Raaah ! You moron ! Don't get drunk for stupid things !

- You mean you'd have prefered me to tell them how flexib-

- SHUT UUUUP !_ he screamed at him, putting his hands on his mouth. _Don't say THAT !

- Sorryyyyy hahaha ! *laughs* And after that I said that if I was the winner, Francis should dress himself as a woman...

- Veeee ! I should come more often with fratello !

- Ok but don't bring that potato bastard with you.

- Aaaw you're mean fratelloooo...

- Then, the time passed, I drank and drank and drank... Gilbert was encouraging both of us...! _he said, looking at Gilbert with a dark gaze._

- Mon dieu I was so _pompette_...!

- Not only "pompette" dude hahaha ! Waaay more drunk than what you think !

- Yeah ! I was scared you'd puke on me...

- Lovely... _Lovino said._

_-_ Anyway. I won. _Antonio said, all proud of him._

_-_ ...

- Oh oui you won ! And so what !

- Che palle !

- Eeeh ! But !

- Shhh !

- SO ! I WON ! Even though I was really drunk, I didn't forget about the bet, so Francis dressed himself as a woman... He even put on some makeup... I didn't ask for that at all !

- I guess so... _Lovino replied, not totally convinced._

- That's true dude ! All he wanted, after all, was to be in your arms as fast as he could. Didn't he Francis ?

- Bien sûr ! I guess we've been kinda meanie to keep him away from you like this...

- ... *blushes a little*

- Well, that retarded even got heels... I dunno where that idea came from but he climbed on the table and danced like a fool...

- It was like _**Le Cabaret de Paris**_ !

- ... Oh God... With those hairy legs and your bread, all you'd have gotten were kicks in the ass and the face...

- SCARY OLD MAN ! _Lovino yelled at him._

That made Antonio, Gilbert and Feliciano laugh a lot ! Yet Francis felt all guilty and ashamed, especially as he knew what was coming next in Antonio's story...

- Veehehe ! And after that ? _Feliciano asked all innocently._

_- _Oooh mon cher ! You don't wanna know !

- Of course we do ! Nee fratello ?

- Mmh...

- Shall I continue ? _Antonio asked._

- Go on. _Lovino answered._

_-_ Ok. So, that stupid danced on the table where we drank, and then... Dunno how that happened, he broke a heel and fell. On me obviously.

- Antionoooo pardoooon !

- Yeah you can be sorry !

- What ?

- Well, when he fell on me, he left that stupid lipstick mark.

- ... Ah...? He did that ?

- ... Lovino...?

- What ?

- After all that scene you made me, that's all you have to say ? "Ah... He did that ?" ?

- Well, yes...!

- I can't believe you... Really, sometimes I don't understand you...

- Why do you say that ?

- I thought you'd react in an other way, harder.

- Oh, you think I'm ok ?

- It looks like...

- I'm trying not to strangle him.

- I... see...

- Mon ami, I think I'm gonna go huh ?

- Yah I think you'd better hide yourself ! _Gilbert replied. _Me too actually !

- Vee fratello ? How come you scrare them all...?

- Surely because of Antonio.

- Me ? Why ?

- Guess you told them "how cruel" I can be.

- Never !

- He didn't dude ! But we guessed ! Especially this morning when he arrived all sad, with a hand mark on his face...

- ...

- Oh my...! _Feliciano said._

- Hmm Lovino...?

- WHAT ? YOU WERE SO DRUNK I THOUGHT YOU WOULD RAPE ME ! I SMACKED YOU TO WAKE YOU UP !

- Wow I was that drunk in your mind...? _Antonio said before shivering. _

_- _And then I saw that lipstick mark...! I believed you'd been unfaithful...! _Lovino said with teary eyes._

- Aww Lovinooo will you cry again mí amor ?

- You scared me goddammit ! *sniffles*

- Awww come here babe !

- Idiot...!

In spite of this, Antonio just hugged Lovino as tight as he could, he even kissed him anywhere, on the shoulder, on the neck, on the chin, on the cheek, on the forehead and obviously on the lips. Lovino gripped his lover's chest and let him kiss him lovingly. He still had little tears in his eyes but he wasn't gonna cry after all... They were all staring at them. Francis got a perverted expression... as usual... Gilbert was about to take a pic or film them with his cellphone, and Feliciano looked all amazed by the cuteness and love his brother could show when he was with the spanish man. Then, he didn't know why but he felt like applauding them. So he did. The two others joined. That made Lovino blush hardly but he didn't want to let go of his lover and kept kissing him. It made Antonio laugh a little through the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the younger's back and stayed like this for a while. They were all tangled up and looked so lovely...!

- Aaaaaaaw mon amiiiiii ! Sooo cuuuuute !

- ... *grumbles*

- Haha Lovino that tickles !

- Fratello, maybe we should go back home ?

- Myeah...

- Seems you don't need me anymore so ! Vee ! _Feliciano smiled._

_- _Oh Lovino ! Before going back home I wanted to do something with you !

- What ?

- Shall we dance ?

- ... EH ?

- Let's dance ! Just me and you ! Pleaaaase pretty please mí amor !

- What are you planning...?

- Just wanna dance with YOU.

- Vee, sounds nice fratello ! Go on !

- Aaaah I didn't ask for this !

- Go oooon ! May be funny !

- *sighs* If you say so.

- Yay ! Lovino I love you ~

Antonio left his seat and threw his cellphone to Gilbert who caught it and checked something on it. Then they looked at each other and Antonio winked.

- You know what to do Gilbert.

- Yes.

- Eh ?

- Never mind Lovi.

The albino guy took out his little speakers and connected them with Antonio's cellphone. A song started. ~I need to know~ by Marc Anthony. At this moment, Antonio turned his head and looked at Lovino.

- Let's dance mí amor.

- ... *blushes hardly* Why THIS song ?

- 'Cause it kinda illustrates my feelings~

- All right... gaaah *blushes even more* but I don't like dancing Antonio !

- But you move so well~

- I don't want to !

- I don't caaare~ _he replied, holding his hands and starting dancing. _

_- _Waaah not so fast ! _Lovino complained._

Antonio didn't wait and took Lovino to the middle of the café, where there was a space especially for the people who wanted to dance. Antonio was all smiling and was murmuring the lyrics into Lovino's ear... Lovino couldn't bear it, that was so... hot ! His face had never been that red before. Yet, he gave up on staying at the bar with his little brother.

- ~_ I need to know, I need to know, tell me baby __**boy**__ 'cause I need to know~_

_- _Stop that Antonio I can't concentrate...! _he moaned._

Antonio made him come closer and they danced a tango. Their chests and waists were touching. They were moving together. Joined hands. Antonio made Lovino turn on himself time to time. One, two, three, Lovino shoved his head backwards.

_~When Lovino moves back, Antonio moves forward, and conversely. Their feet only brush the floor. Antonio keeps whispering the lyrics. At every chorus, Antonio holds Lovino's hip with a hand and his back with an other before making him sway backwards. At this moment, the hand on Lovino's hip runs along his leg and makes it go up. Then, they're face to face again, really close, their breathes can get mixed up, their lips almost brush against. Their hands rub against each other's body.~_

The rest of the group can neither look away nor say anything to annoy them. They are bewitched. The more they watch them, hotter they feel. After all, the tango is a dance you use to seduce your partner~ You may know that when you dance a tango, it's like you were making love. You must be totally in, feel it, and be sensual~ Lovino was very sensual in Antonio's arms.

The song's almost over, for the last chorus, Antonio decided to lead Lovino to one of the tables round there. And so, slowly and in a sensual way, he made the younger sway backwards until he was lying on the table, a leg crossed around the older's waist. Then Antonio whispered one last time in Lovino's red ear.

- _Tell me baby boy 'cause I need to know...~_

Lovino felt all tiny compared to Antonio. He was so hot and protective... Maybe it was because of the atmosphere but... Lovino rose a hand and put it on the back of the spanish's head. He forced... "Forced"...? Really ? No... It was just like if he was _asking_ his lover to bend down... Lovino kissed Antonio tenderly. Both of the men were all blushing. Lovino was embarassed, Antonio was surprised to **be kissed**, yet he wouldn't complain about that. They shared a deep kiss for few minutes... When they separated from each other's lips, Antonio hugged Lovino.

- Vee ! Fratello~

- Shame I've no camera... _Gilbert said. _

- My oh my, I wonder what they'd have done if it was the Valentine day...!

- Shut up you old man !

- Whaaaaat ? I'm not OLD !

- You're just hairy. _Antonio said, trying not to laugh at him._

- Meaniiiiies !

Everybody laughed, even Lovino ! Then he tried to get up but, Antonio prevented him from going. Lovino blushed hardly as he felt his lover rub their crotches together.

- ... What ?

- Let's go home Lovi amor~ _Antonio whispered in his ear._

- ... *blushes*

Before he could answer, Gilbert whistled loudly and Feliciano laughed.

- Fratelloooo ! Just go already ! You waited for this long enough !

- SHUT UP YOU IDIOT !

- Just go with him mon ami ! _*_smirks_*_

- What the fu-

Antonio kissed him before he could finish his phrase. After that he pulled him up and carried him on a shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Lovino wasn't really getting what was happening and he screamed and yelled at him.

- HEEEEY ! PUT ME DOWN ! *blushes of uneasyness*

- See you guys, I'm gonna be busy tonight~ _he said with a suggestive voice._

- SEE YOUUU~ _They all replied._

- Put me dooooown goddammit !

- In a while mí amor.

- Nooo ! NOW !

- Later.

To make a long story short, Antonio carried Lovino like this all the way home and he didn't give a damn about the passers-by. Lovino kept hitting him but nothing helped. He didn't touch the floor ever until they were home...

~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~

When they were finally home, Antonio locked the entrance door and carried his tomatito in their room ~ in their love nest. As they were alone, he changed the way of carrying him, he carried him like a princess or a bride. Lovino had stopped yelling for a while. Actually he was so happy to have an intimate moment with his lover that he couldn't talk anymore. Antonio let him fall slowly on their bed before following him. Lovino was all lying on the blanket, and... submissive. The older came over him and brushed his face with sweet kisses. Lovino shivered, kisses him back softly. They shared a lot of kisses, soft kisses, french kisses, deep kisses. Antonio was savouring Lovino as sweet sounds escaped from him at every kiss. Little by little, Antonio undressed Lovino. He removed his leather jacket, then he pulled up his red t-shirt. When he was done with the top part, the older bent down and suckled on the younger's nipples. He licked, sucked, bit them to make him cry out his name. Antonio couldn't stop licking and kissing Lovino's chest. The italian was trying not to moan... not too hardly at least. Both of them were blushing. They wanted to do it really hard. Antonio came closer, then he suckled on his beloved's neck to let a love mark.

- Haaah...! Mmh... An... Antonio...

- It's ok mí amor. _he whispered teasingly._

The spanish looked deep into the italian's eyes before kissing him again. His tongue ran over Lovino's bottom lip to have an access and reach Lovino's tongue. The younger opened his mouth slowly and let his lover's tongue enter and play with his own. The tongue were rubbing and dancing together. Meanwhile, Antonio was stroking and pinching Lovino's nipples. They were turning redder than pink. The younger moaned through the kiss and was more and more shivering of pleasure. Antonio let go of Lovino's lips and went to explore that part of Lovino he knew so well. The italian sighed of ecstasy when the spanish grabbed his crotch. ~

- Don't be so impatient mí amor. _he said with a smirk on his lips._

- Mmmh...! *grumbles a little*

- My cute and sexy tomatito ~

- ... *blushes* Antonio...

- Hum ? _he said, putting hot kisses on his torso and stomach._

- Haaah... *moans*

- You like it mí amor ?

- ... Myeah... huuh *sighs*

Antonio started unzipping Lovino's jeans and pulling it off. He didn't stop staring at the place where the object of his desire was supposed to be. Between his lover's thighs.~ Lovino was breathing hard as he was losing his boxers as well... That's here that his precious _thing_ got out and up all of a sudden. Lovino closed his eyes and blushed harder, he even bit his bottom lip. He felt ashamed, like eveytime actually ; yet there was nothing to be ashamed of, especially when you're doing it with someone that loves you the way you are. Moreover, Antonio, that little obsessed, had never enough of his lovely Lovino. He loved to tease and play with him before giving him what he really wanted. What THEY really wanted...

Antonio unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it away in the room. He grinned when he saw Lovino was watching him and looked all dreamy... He would have even drooled if he wasn't so proud. Who wouldn't drool because of Antonio anyway ? (**YEAH I'M ASKING YOU ! READERS ! XDD**) Then, he removed his trousers and boxers too. Antonio was now naked, and aroused. He bent down and stole a kiss from Lovino. After that he let his tongue draw circles around his lover's nipples before going lower and kiss his stomach and lick his navel. Lovino moaned again and again. He looked so sensitive now. Antonio came back to face him. He rubbed their noses together and kissed him tenderly. Lovino held his back and caressed him sweetly. Softly, he let his hands go lower and have a touch with the spanish's ass. Both of them were caressing the other with love and tenderness. Then...

- Haaah Antoniooo ! Mmh aah...! Huuh !

- Mmmmh ooh...! Fuck yeah...!

Antonio got between Lovino's legs and was holding their cocks together. It felt so good and hot and... hard. The older started jerking off and the younger could do nothing but moan loudly and hold his lover's arms. They subconcsiously thrusted in Antonio's hand. Feeling their sex against each other's was so great and orgasmic...! Lovino couldn't stop moaning and whisper the other's name. He was almost crying of pleasure, tears were appearing in his eyes little by little.

- Mmmmh ! Aaaah aaah oooh...! Antoniooo ! Aaah !

- Mí amor...! Hmmm ! Feels so... huh... good ! Aaah aaaah...!

- Mmmh nooo ! I'm... Aaaah ! I'm cumming !

- Hmm ! Aww already Lovi sweety ? Mmmh ! Hold on a little more...!

They kept moaning and thrust for few seconds... But Lovino couldn't hold back anymore...! He groaned and came in Antonio's hand.

- Haaaaaah Anto...niooo ! Huuuh...!

- Lovino...!

Lovino got splashed by his own cum. He got some all over his stomach but also on his chest and a little on his chin... He looked exhausted, his cheeks were so red, and he was breathing hard, trying to recover. But Antonio was still masturbating them, slowlier, to get out the last drops of sperm.

- Haah nooo please Antonio...! I just came...! Let me rest few seconds...! _he moaned._

- Mmmh so sexy...! ~

- Nuuuh mmmh aaaah...!

- Don't move mí amor, I'm gonna take care of you... *sighs of pleasure* ~

Antonio let go of Lovino's cock and started licking and kissing Lovino. Little by little, he removed the cum from his lover's body. Then, he continued jerking himself off while he was playing with the younger's nipple. His sweet moans encouraged Antonio to go further, even if Lovino didn't say it properly... The spanish's tongue ran slowly and lustfully from his bottom lip to his inner-thigh.

- Huuuh... Mmmh !_ Lovino moaned..._

- So hot there mí amor... Mmmh ~ *noms a sensitive part*

- An...! Nooo ! Anto... *sighs* nio...!

- What is it sweety ?

- That... That's not fair...! Huuh *tries not to moan as he talks*

- Hmm ?

- You... mmh...! You didn't cum yet...!

- Mmmh *sighs* That's true but...

- I can't let you like this... *blushes a little more than he already is*

- ... Ok mí amor. *grins lovingly* Come over here. _he said with a silky voice._

And then Lovino crawled up to Antonio. Face to face again. Antonio kissed his forehead sweetly. Lovino looked so sweet and excited as well. They hugged tenderly and rubbed their cocks together lustfully, the same with their chest and nipples. Antonio bit softly Lovino's ear as he was noming his neck. Now they both had hickies. Lovino went lower, slowly, put hot and wet kisses on his lover's torso, licked his abdomen, nomed his pelvis... Then he rubbed his warm cheek against Antonio's cock. The spanish moaned and sighed of pleasure. When Lovino stroked by the tip of a finger the slit of his head-cock, Antonio shivered hardly and cried out his tomatito's name. Even more when Lovino teased him with his tongue.

- Oooh...! Mmmh aah LO-LOVINO ! Feels... *moans* so good ! Ah ! Dios mío !

- I hope so... *gets busy with his mouth*

- Mmmmmh !

As Lovino was trying to take him entierly in his mouth and had some difficulties (...) Antonio told him to relax and breathe normally. Even though the italian was really turned on, he tried to relax, to be able to give a good blow job to his lover... Though he was teasing his lovingly, and had fun in doing that. His tongue rolled all around the piece of hot meat. Antonio couldn't say a word. He was enchanted by Lovino's favour. He couldn't help it but thrust a little in his mouth. Lovino noticed it and blocked his lover. Then he let go of his cock and watched him with a little smirk. His gaze was full of lust, moreover, his was half-tasting the pre-cum, there already was some white substance on his red and swollen lips. At this view, Antonio shivered and his cock throbbed...!

- Can you bear it a little more Antonio ?

- Mí amor... mmh you're gorgeous !

As he talked, Lovino began a gentle movement back and forth with one hand as he stroked and squeezes gently his balls with the other.

- Diooooos ! Aaaah mmmmmmh ! Lovino I'm gonna die if you keep doing me like this...! Aaah... haaaah *breathes hardly*

- Mmmh *licks the pre-cum* I won't let you die you idiot !

After saying such a thing, Lovino decided to tease and spoil Antonio a little more. He bit sweetly and longingly his head-cock, then he licked and kissed it lustfully. Drew circles around it with his tongue. Then he said with a silky voice.

- You're about to come Boss~

- Myeah...! Aaah...!

Surprisingly, Lovino smiled, like an angel. He looked so happy to be with Antonio. All this misunderstanding showed him how much he loved the spanish man and how glad he was to have him back after all. He kissed his cock softly like if he was scared to break his precious treasure. He looked so cute and sensitive at this moment that Antonio couldn't resist, he caressed Lovino's curl sweetly. That made him moan and blush hardly, and also, he bit a little harder Antonio's sex...

- Ooooh ! Mmmmh Loviii...! Mo... Move apart !

- You sure ? *licks slowly the most sensitive part*

- ... Mmmmmmh ! LOVINO ! Huuuh...!

- ...!

Antonio came hard into Lovino's mouth... who made a face. He was shivering and some tears appeared in his eyes. But, he kept his lips closed around Antonio and waited until he was done to swallow... Then he slowly let go of Antonio's cock and looked at him, Antonio looked a little dizzy but smiled at his lover.

- That was awesome mí amor... Mmmh... You didn't do that for a while...~ *red face because of the climax*

- Yeah... *blushes*

- Can I do you now ?

- Yeah...

- You...

- Mmh ?

- There's some of my cum in the corner of your mouth... *blushes a little more*

- ... And so what ? _he said with a lustful voice before licking it._

- Lovino... Don't turn me on like this...

- Didn't you want to do me ? _he replied with a smirk._

- Myeah but... I don't wanna be too tough.

- I don't care.

- Oh so ?

- Do me ?

- ... Mmh.

- I want you bastardo.

- Haha ! ... Oh.

- What ?

- You look even prettier when you smile mí amor ~ _he said with a sugary voice._

- I know... *blushes*

- I love it even more as I know you smile for me only ~ *hugs him sweetly*

- ...

Lovino was all blushy and extremly cute and sexy... As Antonio was cuddling him, he nomed and kissed his ear and neck. Both shivered at the other's contact. Then, slowly, they lied down on the bed. They kept kissing for a while until Antonio slipped a finger into Lovino's butt cheeks and stroked him lovingly. Lovino devoured his beloved's lips as he was being fingered sweetly... Little moans escaped from the younger when the other brushed a precise place... When Antonio found this out, he used to rub it a bit longer. The more he touched it, the more Lovino moaned. To tease him a bit more, Antonio came closer to his face then went on the side and bit his neck.

- Aaah Antonio...!

- Coming already ?_ he asked with a sweet voice._

- No...! Mmmh...! But don't tease me like this ! That's huuuh... not fair !

- Ok...~

He said then nomed his tomatito's lips before pushing him slowly on the side. Once he was above Lovino, he raised up one of his legs. Lovino watched him and shivered when he felt Antonio rubbing his cock against his hot and wet entrance... The spanish was looking at him with a lustful gaze. He licked his lip and started penetrating his lover. Lovino was trembling all over, feeling that hot and big cock enter his ass made him blush and moan hardly, it's was just the beginning yet it was already hard to breathe. Lovino held tightly Antonio's arms.

- Mmmmh... *sighs* Lovi... I'm finally inside you...!

- Myeahh...! Huuuh...!

- It's nearly all the way in...!

- I know...! Mmmh !

- Does it hurt...?

- Nuh... Mmmmh *sighs* Feels great...!

When Antonio was all the way inside Lovino, he stayed without moving few seconds... They were staring at each other and breathing slowly yet hardly. It only was penetration but it felt really good. Lovino bit his bottom lip before burying his back-head in the pillow as Antonio began to thrust. Slowly first, then a little faster. Lovino tried not to moan to loudly... 'Cause he knew that would make Antonio cum too quickly...! But he couldn't help it... Antonio was fucking him hard and couldn't stop himself. They were both panting and moaning.

- Díos miooo ! Lo... huuh mmmh Lovinooo...!

- Haaah...! haaah huh mmh ! *bites his lip again*

- I love you...! Mmmh ! It's so hot inside you ! Mmmh...

- You're hot too...! Haaah... I... huuuh ! I can...! Mmmh feel it !

- Mmmh mí amor I missed being inside you...!

- Id... Idiot...! *blushes even more* It hasn't been so long...!

- I love you...! *thrusts harder*

- Mmmmmh...!

Lovino felt like he was torn up...! But Antonio's cock felt so damn good inside ! Lovino began to cry of pleasure, there was also some dribble in the corner of his mouth... He wouldn't be able to bear it for long. Antonio didn't stop thrusting once. Plus, each of his thrust hit Lovino's prostate and sent waves of high pleasure to his body. All of it was shivering. Then Antonio let go of his leg and thrusted harder... Lovino was about to climax... He was crying out his lover's name.

- Aaaaah ! Antonio ! Don't... Haaah ! Don't thrust that hard ! Aaaah...!

- Loviii... huuuh mmmmmmh...! Let's haaah...! Let's come together...

- Mmmh ! Myeah...! Haaah...! Don't hit there !

- There ? *thrusts*~ _he asked with a smirk._

- Aaaaaah ! YEEEES !

- What "Yes" ?

- Mmmmh *bites his lip*

- Oooh yeah... You tightened around me...!*sighs* Mmmmh dios mio I'm cumming...!

- Me too...! Aaaaah Antoniooo ! Huuuh...!

- Lovino mí amooor...!

Then they came together. Antonio was filling his lover with his _hot stuff _as Lovino was panting and trying to recover. His cum spurted out on their stomachs... They were both covered with cum and sweat. Antonio looked satisfied and smiled lovingly to his beloved who had graciously spread his legs for him. The spanish let himself fell softly on the italian to recover few minutes. Lovino wrapped his arms and legs around his body and whispered love words into his ear. Antonio blushed a little and smiled a bit more. After that he kissed him sweetly on the lips, again and again. Noming his lips and sucking his tongue. Yet, Lovino stopped the kiss and looked at him, he spoke with a soft voice.

- Still need to know ?

- Myeah amor~

- ... I love you Antonio...~

Antonio never smiled that sweetly before... He stole Lovino's lips once more. Then, the younger made him roll on the side and was now topping, he sat on him. Antonio smirked. Moreover, he was still inside Lovino ~ at this moment, Lovino smiled lustfully and moved slowly his hips in circles. He felt the spanish's cock throb inside him. He blushed a little before catching one of the older's hand and bring it to his mouth to lick, kiss and suck his fingers. After that he made them run on his chest and stomach before reaching his sex. He moaned a little and kept watching his lover who was blushing too. Antonio held his cock sweetly and rubbed the most sensitive part before talking...

- Mmmh... So, wanna do it again ? ~

- I owe you another round... _he replier with a hot voice._

- Great ~

- But...

- Myeah mí amor ?

- Promise me you won't ever scare me this way again...

- I pomise.

- Really ?

- Never again.

~oO°Oo~oO _**The End**_ Oo~oO°Oo~


End file.
